fringefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:FringeWiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the Main Page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal. ---- Reasons for removing GACE I'm removing the link to the GACE (Georgia Assessments for the Certification of Educators) test site because it appears to be a spam entry. It's possible I'm missing some viral advertising related to Fringe, but GACE is a real certification test, and the website looks like a real (if worthless) attempt to extract money from people facing certification. --The Mess 01:20, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Mysteries Could there not being a page from mysteries, who are solved, partailly solved and unsolved.--Station7 15:22, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Problems The Community Portal has been, as far as I can tell, completely ignored. I am therefore posting this here. Though this wiki is doing fairly well, there are some problems that should be solved as soon as possible. Don't worry, though -- this isn't some inane post whining about wiki issues. I have suggestions and solutions. ;Manual of Style :Without a manual of style, consistency is extremely difficult. :Generally, a manual of style for a Wikia wiki should specify policies specific to that wiki. Users should be directed to Wikipedia's manual of style for any policies not listed on the wiki's own MoS. :In particular, a manual of style is useful for standardizing different types of articles. Halopedia's manual of style describes the standardized formats and layouts of various articles. ;Sources :I've browsed through several articles on characters and episodes. I have not seen a single source -- not even an empty References or Sources section! :Honestly, I don't know where to find sources. But it would be wise to have someone who does know of good sources to collaborate with the administrators on citation-related policies, ensuring accuracy and consistency. That tiny little "1" can add quite a bit of credibility to an article. ;Empty sections :Empty sections should definitely be removed. They make articles look incomplete and sloppy, and bloat tables of contents. If an article isn't explicitly incomplete -- that is, if all available information has been added to it -- then it shouldn't look incomplete. ;Copying episode teaser descriptions from the Internet and pasting them onto articles without wikifying them, making them look encyclopedic, or even citing the original source. :I shouldn't even have to explain this one. Currently, What Lies Below and others are affected by this issue. The simple solution would be to rewrite the description and cite it, and add a template message that the episode hasn't aired yet. For aired episodes with such problems, a template message could specify that the episode has aired, but its article needs more information. Hopefully someone will find this post useful. DavidJCobb 21:54, January 29, 2010 (UTC) I DONT Get this.... Be a cheese, please say please. Fight against cancer with LIVESTRONG (talk) ( ) 10:29, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Changes I made some changes to the color scheme and background. What does everybody think? I can revert the changes if you don't like them. Msett (talk) ( ) 00:03, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :I like how it currently looks.Gowihasti (talk) ( ) 01:11, May 28, 2013 (UTC)